Mates, Jellicles, and Me
by Sophie Capulet
Summary: Victoria loves to dance and does nothing else on the days running up to the jellicle ball. But when a mystery tom watches her when she danced, she beleives her luck is changing. Please read Authors notes in bold.
1. A Dancing Trance

**I adore Victoria in the musical Cats; she is so pure and innocent even though some people see other whys. She is such a great dancer, impressing a good few toms. This story is all about her view of life as a jellicle cat.**

**Victoria's view on life can be a very complicated thing - I**** warn you ****now.**

I looked up at the moon and slowly began to dance; I smiled as I gently turned. I loved dancing so much, it just made me feel like I was the only person that mattered and that I was all alone, even when I was not.

As I danced I saw that Plato was playing with Jemima as he always did and that my sister Etcetera and Electra were playing around together, acting super hyper as they always did. And there I was dancing as I always was. Yep, everything was always the same in the jellicle tribe.

Etcetera came running up to me, pulling me out of my dancing trance. She laughed, and whispered "You're a really good dancer, but you might want to stop once in a while" I looked her in surprise, thinking why she had said what she had.

Well, Etcy was hyper all the time so probably wanted me to play with her and Electra.

I looked at all the other kittens playing and thought if all they want to do is play, they will not be getting mates at the Jellicle ball, will they? No.

I danced thinking about the jellicle ball. Would a tom really like little me? They like the older cats, do they not? I am only ten months old; most of the tom kittens are older than me. I stopped and sighed.

I looked at all the jellicles around me, thinking. I loved being a jellicle cat; I do not think I could stand being a normal cat, even though playing with my human Grace is pretty fun. I laughed to myself.

I began to dance again, as I did I saw my mother – Demeter- smiling at me. She whispered "Keep dancing my beauty, you will get a mate, no problems"

I do not know how she does that, it is like she is reading my mind. I love her all the same, out of me and Etcetera; I thought she liked me more. She probably loves us both the same, but I like to think she loves me more.

I danced more and more, thinking about mates, my mother and my sister. But most of all I just enjoyed dancing.

I stopped dancing for a moment and softly brushed my paw behind my ear. As I did, I noticed a pair of green orb eyes staring at me; I crept closer to them, curious. I jumped away, spooked when the eyes blinked and seemed to get closer.

Nevertheless, I tiptoed forward. I saw a black tom with a white bib over his chest. He was wearing no collar, but had a black marking on his white bib that kind of looked like a bow tie. He suddenly moved forwards a little bit more. He smiled. I blushed. I had never seen this tom but he did remind me of someone I used to know. Even though he was new to me, I really liked him.

Maybe, just maybe, my luck is finally changing with the toms.


	2. We meet again

**I hope you liked the first chapter. When I first wrote it, the tom watching Victoria was a completely different one from the one in the story. I read through it thinking 'Wait, why did I write that. I hate that pairing! Now, this one is much better' I hope that you prefer it with this cat than with Plato.**

I looked to my mother, who was now talking to Skimble. She seemed to not have seen the tom watching me dance, strange for her. She normally sees everything.

When I turned back, the tom was gone. I sighed hoping I would see him again.

I looked up to the sky; realising it was time Etcetera and I went home. "Ettie, come on." I said grapping my sister's arm. "Vicki" She complained.

As we walked towards our home on Oxford Terrace, Ettie sighed and asked "So, why do you dance all of the time? Sure we are going to be queens soon, so we should be enjoying being kittens, not dancing and dancing"

"I want a mate, and oh Ettie!" My sister seemed surprised by my sudden change of tune.

"Oh, Ettie what?" She asked now excited. "When I was dancing, there was this really handsome tom watching him. I had never seen him before but he smiled at me and I could hear bells."

"So, I am guessing you are hoping you are going to see him again?" Ettie asked as we slid though the cat flap." You bet" I replied.

The next day, we were all called around to my father and grandpa, being told there was two new cats. I was so happy when I saw them.

There was an older tom with black and white patches called Alonzo and sitting next to him was the tom that had been watching me dance. My heart leaped for joy."And this is Mistoffelees" My father announced to all the watching jellicles . The Tux tom looked around, looking a little nervous.

The he caught sight of me. He smiled and nodded as if to say 'We meet again"

I leant over and whispered to Ettie. "That's who was watching me, Mistoffelees. Oh, he is so handsome"

"Yeah, and it looks like he is eyeing you up sis!"

"I can hear the belles"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I am not on many people's favourite lists so if you enjoyed it please add me.**


	3. The meeting

Munkustrap turned away to talk to Old Deuteronomy, allowing Alonzo and Mistoffelees to have a talk to other cats.

Victoria noticed the young tux cat look to his older brother as he walked towards Plato, Mungojerrie and Admetus (three other cats around his age). He stopped and sighed, and then he noticed the other kittens playing.

He walked towards them, smiling. "Hi, I am Mistoffelees. But you can call me Misto." He said. The kittens gathered round to welcome him, all excited and giggling.

"Hi, welcome. I am Tumblebrutus and this is my brother Pouncival" Tumble said pointing to the young tom behind him who was still fiddling with the catnip mouse under his paw.

"I am Electra. Nice to meet you, this is my younger sister Jemima" the second oldest little queen said smiling gleefully. Misto seemed a little knocked back by all the jellicles smiling and welcoming him.

He slowly turned his head to Victoria, who could hardly contain her excitement. "Hi, nice to see you again"

"AGAIN" all the kittens said in unison turning towards the white kitten.

"Yeah, I saw you yesterday. Well, all I can say is, you can really dance" Mistoffelees said.

"So, you were around yesterday." Electra said pushing herself back next to the tuxedo tom.

"Yes, Munkustrap told me and Alonzo to hang around and see what we thought of the place before he introduced us to everyone else." Misto said smiling fondly at Victoria" I had been just wandering around, not quite sure what to think of the place. Then I saw Victoria dancing when I was resting in the pipe"

"Right" Tumble said. "Anyway, wanna come play tag?"

"Sure" Misto laughed reaching out to Victoria" Your it, Victoria"

The kittens started running around the junkyard being quickly pursued by Victoria as Demeter watched them playing thinking about her daughter's soon-coming mating.

_'She seems __to really like that Mistoffelees. I saw the way she looked at him when Munk first introduced him to everyone, and the way he looked at her. He seems like a good tom, just about right for my princess' _

At that moment, Ettie came running up to her giggling. "Hi, darling. Oh, has Victoria said everything to you about Mistoffelees."

"Yes, she saw him yesterday. He was laying in the pipe, and was watching her dance. On the way home she said she really liked him even though she only saw him ever so slightly. She kept saying she could hear the bells" Ettie spilled out, looking a little surprised at what she had just said.

"She could hear the bells, hay. Right, I need to talk to your father."


	4. Real love not Kitten stuff

Demeter stepped up next to her mate as he turned away from his father and brother. "Everything's fine, super, two new cats, one a kitten, that's all we need" he whispered to her as he put his arm round her. "Everything fine with you"

"Kind of" Demeter replied. "Kind of, what's up" Munkustrap asked. "I noticed Victoria seemed somewhat familiar with that new kitten her age, Mistoffelees wasn't it" the black and golden queen said. "When I asked Etcetera if Victoria had said anything to her, she said that Mistoffelees had been watching her dance yesterday and that she could hear bells"

"That is nothing to worry about, darling. Kitten love is kitten love, she will grow out of it" the grey tabby laughed. "Just let them play, if it gets any more than what it is now, then we talk to her" Demeter sighed and turned back to watch her daughters playing with all the other kittens laughing and larking about.

"Maybe Munkus is right. Maybe, maybe not" Demeter said to herself. "He seems a good tom, if it is not kitten love, I will not complain" 

The black and golden queen turned to see the older of the two new toms walking up to her. "Alonzo isn't it?" she asked. "Yeah" he replied sitting down by her "How you finding things" 

"Fine, I guess. My brother seems to like it here" the black and white splotched tom laughed" I can see he already has his eye on that white queen-kit" Demeter looked at him somewhat surprised. "Really, that's interesting. My daughter, the white kitten, seems to her eye on your brother" 

"Well, all I can say to that is that Mistoffelees will be pleased" Alonzo chuckled. Demeter also laughed, before saying goodbye to the young tom and walking towards her daughter.

_Back to Victoria's point of view._

Wow, Mistoffelees is great. I have to do the mating dance at this year's jellicle ball, at this point I want to dance with him. 

I have never felt like this before, this warm fuzzy feeling inside. This tom is really special, I think I love him.

Oh no, Mum. What does she want now? Ettie you look guilty, what did you say? "Victoria, sweetie. Can I have a word with you please?" Thanks a bundle Ettie.

"Now, Victoria. Etcetera tells me that you saw Mistoffelees watching you dance yesterday, and that you said you could hear bells." She said to me. Ettie I am going to kill you. 

Mum, I am telling you that there is something special about Misto. When I first saw him I got this warm fuzzy feeling inside.

"Are you saying, after seeing him twice, that you love this tom?" Great did she have to ask that question? 

That is the one thing wrong with being pure white, including your face. When you get embarrassed, you start to look like someone as put a match to you.

Well, um... how do I say this? Ok. Mum, yes I do love him. With that, mum walked away, leaving me rubbing my cheeks until the red went away.

I love him. Everyone says Kitten love is just like having a best friend that is a tom (in my case) , but this is not kitten love, as I am not his best friend. 

He may be my best friend in a couple of days, but I love him, real love, none of this kitten love stuff.


	5. A moonlit dance

I looked up at the moon and slowly began to dance; I smiled as I gently turned. I loved dancing so much, it just made me feel like I was the only person that mattered and that I was all alone, even when I was not.

As I stepped up into the scorpion pose, I saw Mistoffelees sitting in the pipe again. He smiled at me, tilting his head to the side in his own little way. He is so handsome. All the rest of the cats around me were sound asleep. It was just me.

And Mistoffelees.

I turned away to continue dancing, I felt a sudden breeze sweep behind me as something, or someone, stepped behind me.

I turned to see Misto dancing beside me, stepping perfectly in time with me. It was like we were one.

Demeter stirred from her sleep to see the two young jellicle's dancing together. Silently she sat up and watched them. 'He is a good tom, she really likes him' she said to herself.

"What are you staring at now darling" Munk asked as he sat up.

"Victoria and Mistoffelees dancing together" She answered, not even looking at him.

"You think she is in love with him?"... "She said she is. And not kitten love."

"Right, so you have spoken to her then? But she does seem to really like him." Munk replied.

"Would it be a bad thing, if she was in love?"

"I don't think so; he seems like a great tom. And I hear, from a valuable source, that he is a magical cat."

"Magical! Wow, So our princess will be always protected then"

"Yeah, tell you what. I will talk to Alonzo, who will talk to Mistoffelees"


	6. Talking

**This story was meant to be completely told from Victoria's point of view, but things changed along the way. I do try to go back to her point of view, but I always seem to suddenly change back to narrative without even noticing. Anyhow, I will continue.**

_Victoria's POV _

It seems like my father is checking up on me too now. I can see him talking to Alonzo and I have heard my name and Mistoffelees mentioned more than once. I wish people would just leave me to my own devices for once, I know I am the eldest daughter of the Tribe protector, so I am what you can call a special queen, but I could not really care less.

"Hey, Victoria"

It was Mistoffelees. "Hello Misto. Oh and please call me Vicky" I replied. I felt a warm paw touch my shoulder as the tuxedo tom sat down next to me. I found myself staring straight into his deep chocolate brown eyes. He stared into mine. Oh everlasting cat, I hope no one is watching now.

"You know, you are the most beautiful queen I have ever seen" He said. I blushed wildly. "Wow, thank you. You know what; I think you are incredibly handsome. "

"You really think so. You are the first to say that, I bet I am not the first to call you beautiful?"

"Yet you are; now why wouldn't queens think you are handsome?" I said flirtatiously, peering around before kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled, blushing. "I am not the strongest tom around, and to be honest I am a complete wimp. Not to mention to fact that I am magic."

I looked at him surprised. "Wow, a magic cat, I say, I have never met one of those before. You are amazing Mistoffelees"

I could hear the chimes of the church bells. "Oh, I better be getting home. I will see you tomorrow, yes" I said sounding like a cheeky little girl.

"Yes." Misto said laying down where I had sat. "Bye Beautiful"

I found Ettie waiting for me by the gates. "Finally I never thought you would stop flirting. You better Mum and Dad saw none of that or they will be down your back even more than they are already."

"Oh Ettie. Misto said I was the most beautiful queen he had ever seen. Oh love feels so good, so lovely. "I said spinning around.

" Oh you are such a romantic."


End file.
